


L'incidente

by Sango



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Comedy, Dubious Consent, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romantic Comedy, ropes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era stato un incidente. Uno stupido, banalissimo incidente. Una cosa che poteva capitare a chiunque avesse usato per la prima volta un lanciafiamme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'incidente

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è un pegno da pagare. Alla mia donnina, ovviamente ^_^  
> Perché c'è stato un piccolissimo incidente, ma piccolo piccolo, e questo è stato quello che mi ha chiesto come risarcimento. Ecco, noi non avevamo un lanciafiamme, ma spero che questa cosina ti piaccia comunque ^_^
> 
> La storia partecipa al COW-T di Mari di Challenge.

Era stato un incidente. Uno stupido, banalissimo incidente. Una cosa che poteva capitare a chiunque avesse usato per la prima volta un lanciafiamme.  
Non lo aveva fatto apposta! D'altronde, solo un pazzo con istinti suicidi poteva fare di proposito una cosa del genere e, per quanto qualcuno in passato avesse insinuato che una simile possibilità fosse altamente probabile, lui non era pazzo e di certo non aveva istinti suicidi. E no, tutti i guai in cui andava a cacciarsi non erano una prova a sostegno di tale, stupida teoria. Primo, perché la maggior parte delle volte erano i guai a cercare lui e non viceversa, ed era fermamente convinto di questo. Secondo, perché a lui i guai non piacevano per niente, era solo un giovane uomo con uno spiccato senso della giustizia e con un'inestinguibile sete di conoscenza, due qualità che lo avevano portato, in alcuni momenti della sua vita, a interessarsi di cose, eventi o persone che si erano in seguito rivelati potenzialmente pericolosi per la sua sicurezza. Ma tutto quello che aveva fatto era per un bene superiore, non certo perché fosse curioso di sapere se esisteva davvero un aldilà.  
Si era trattato davvero solo di un incidente. Lui non aveva fatto altro che usare quell'affare per arrostire i coboldi che avevano deciso di invadere il loro territorio, salvando più di un culo mannaro, tra l'altro, anche se nessuno sembrava ricordarsene. Non era colpa sua se quel coso pesava una tonnellata e se il contraccolpo aveva fatto perdere l'equilibrio al suo fragile corpo umano, impedendogli di tenere sotto controllo la fiamma. Insomma, non era certo stata sua intenzione puntarla proprio in direzione di Derek.  
Senza contare, poi, che si era reso conto subito del pericolo e con le poche forze che gli restavano era riuscito a puntare in alto il tubo che stringeva tra le mani. Derek non aveva nemmeno una bruciatura. Niente. Nulla. Nada de nada.  
In tutta onestà, non capiva cosa ci fosse da lamentarsi tanto per le punte abbrustolite di un pio di capelli. Lamentarsi e arrabbiarsi. Con lui. Che, come sempre, aveva salvato la situazione.  
Quello stupido lupastro non aveva voluto sentire ragioni. Non appena lui era riuscito a spegnere il lanciafiamme e a liberarsene, lasciando cadere per terra il serbatoio che aveva appeso alle spalle, lo aveva afferrato, se lo era caricato sulle spalle, aveva fulminato Scott con uno sguardo quando aveva cercato di farlo ragionare e, senza nemmeno dire una parola tra un ringhio e l'altro, lo aveva buttato sul sedile della sua auto e lo aveva portato al loft. Il tutto mentre quelli che avrebbero dovuto essere i suoi amici guardavano senza nemmeno far finta di voler intervenire. Lydia era arrivata perfino a fargli ciao ciao con la mano.  
Poi, una volta arrivati a destinazione, Derek lo aveva legato. Legato sul serio: mani, piedi e tutto il resto. Per essere sicuri che non se la sarebbe filata mentre lui cercava di combinare il disastro che aveva combinato, aveva detto prima di sparire nel bagno.  
Era tornato una decina di muniti dopo, con i capelli più corti, a essere generosi, di mezzo centimetro. Mezzo centimetro! E faceva tutte quelle storie.  
“Ora, Stiles,” iniziò nell'istante in cui gli liberò i piedi dalle corde “direi che è chiaro che merito un risarcimento.”  
Stiles provò a ribattere, ma Derek gli tappò la bocca con una mano, facendogli cenno di tacere per non peggiorare la sua situazione.  
“Il punto è questo: tu hai portato via qualcosa a me, qualcosa di molto importante, e ora io porterò via qualcosa a te, qualcosa a cui tu dai un grande valore.”  
Stiles si divincolò fino a liberare il viso dalla sua presa.  
“Non osare toccare la mia collezione di Spiderman!” lo avvisò, deciso a dar battaglia.  
“Spiacente, non provo nessun interesse per un tizio che va in giro con un pigiama attillato.”  
Stiles lo guardò diffidente.  
“Allora cosa vuoi?”  
Il bottone dei suoi jeans che veniva slacciato gli diede giusto un piccolissimo suggerimento.  
“Perché non provi a indovinare?”  
Se il bottone poteva essere solo un caso, la cerniere che veniva abbassata era invece un indizio bello grosso.  
“Vuoi i miei pantaloni?”  
“Deduzione sbagliata.”  
Se uno è un caso e due sono un indizio, la prova schiacciante fu la mano di Derek nelle sue mutande.  
“Oh. Mio. Dio!” pigolò Stiles.  
“Non ambivo a tanto, ma se vuoi venerarmi sei libero di farlo, io non mi lamento di certo.”  
“Non puoi davvero volere...”  
“Lo voglio!” lo interruppe Derek. “Lo voglio senza ombra di dubbio e lo otterrò, fattene una ragione.”  
“Ma perché?”  
“Perché?” Derek fermò l'esplorazione del suo corpo e lo fissò in viso, l'espressione agitata. “Perché ti sei di nuovo messo in pericolo, perché sei piombato in mezzo ai coboldi senza curarti di essere solo un umano, perché avrebbero potuto sbranarti, perché hai usato l'arma più pericolosa che potevi trovare, perché mi hai quasi dato fuoco, perché hai bruciato i miei capelli perfetti. Perché, ancora una volta, saremmo potuti morire entrambi e mi sono stancato. Perché non ho nessuna intenzione di andarmene senza prima averti assaggiato. Ecco perché!”  
Stiles lo ascoltò in silenzio, scioccato, prima di riuscire a mettere insieme i pezzi.  
“No, aspetta. Tu vuoi me?”  
“Vedi qualcun altro qui?”  
“Ma... ma... proprio me? E perché? Da quando? E come mai io non ne sapevo nulla?”  
“Fai troppe domande, Stiles.”  
“Ma...”  
“Tienitele per dopo, perché ora abbiamo qualcosa di più importante su cui concentrarci.”

Il giorno dopo Stiles non si presentò a scuola.  
Scott quasi buttò giù la porta del loft nel tentativo di entrare, arrabbiato con Derek perché aveva di certo aveva fatto del male al suo migliore amico e con se stesso per averglielo permesso. Lydia, che era molto più previdente di lui, usò la chiave che aveva duplicato.  
Stiles iniziò a gridare nell'esatto momento in cui entrarono nel loft. A Scott servirono un paio di minuti per capire cosa stesse esattamente succedendo, tempo che la banshee impiegò per fare quante più foto possibili. Poi Ethan e Danny li trascinarono fuori dall'appartamento, mentre Aidan faceva la stessa cosa con il resto del branco e poi richiudeva la porta.  
Stiles non si accorse di nulla, troppo concentrato sul membro di Derek che si muoveva dentro di lui e sul piacere che gli dava. Il licantropo, invece, se ne era accorto eccome e si fece un appunto mentale di fare una discussione seria con Scott e Lydia su privacy e violazione di proprietà. In futuro, però, perché in quel momento era troppo occupato a godersi Stiles, a quattro zampe sul suo letto.  
Dopo l'ennesima spinta, le braccia del ragazzo cedettero e il suo corpo assunse una posizione tanto scomoda quanto eccitante, con le spalle sul materasso, il sedere in alto e la schiena piegata e in tensione. Per Derek fu davvero troppo. Mantenne giusto quel minimo di lucidità per allungare una mano a massaggiargli il membro congestionato prima di svuotarsi dentro di lui per l'ennesima volta.  
Sì, Scott e chiunque altro al mondo potevano decisamente aspettare. Magari un paio d'anni.


End file.
